magic_leapfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
I also wrote this XR Hurdles Doc for you guys! 'Also, for your convenience, here is Magic Leap’s''' Fact Sheet.' '''What is The Goal of Magic Leap?' * Answer: * Gadgets that help people stay present in the real world, while simultaneously letting them reap the benefits of high-powered, always-connected technology. A combination of everything the world offers, and everything the computing world offers in a way that’s more ambient, more seamlessly integrated, that doesn't take you out of the world. * An easily wearable, lightweight pair of glasses that helps to inform you about the world or change the world around you. It has to be aware of you and the world you inhabit: it has to sense the geometry of objects and understand what these objects are, how they are used, and so on. And it allows digitally generated objects to not only exist in the physical world but actually interact with it. * Image quality: the light field is all of the light bouncing off all of the objects in a world. When you take a picture, you’re capturing a very thin slice of that light field. The eye, however, sees much more of that light field, allowing a person to perceive depth, movement and a lot of other visual subtleties. Light fields contain massive amounts of data but not all of that is used by the brain all the time to generate a model of the world. Therefore a digital light field signal only needs to consist of a portion of the data. Magic Leap’s light-field photonics generate digital light at different depths and blend seamlessly with natural light to produce lifelike digital objects that coexist in the real world. * A label for the concept: Spatial Computing. Augmented Reality and Mixed Reality are unfit because of how they are used for other devices but technically they are not wrong. Virtual Reality, which creates everything you see with computer-generated images, is possible within the supported Field of View of the glasses. * The Spatial Computing interface includes multiple more natural and intuitive input modes including voice, gesture, hand, head pose and eye tracking instead of outdated point and click interfaces. * The glasses would replace or complement smart-phones as an all-day computing device and could potentially replace laptop and desktop computers, TVs, and provide an interface for the Internet of Things. * Another key concept: Magic Leap is trying to make hardware and software that inspires people to be creative and become part of a wider creative community. Every person has creative potential. They want to move people out of being passive consumers. What is the Time-frame? What has it been like? * In order to achieve the goal, several technological breakthroughs are necessary for miniaturization and power efficiency. Magic Leap is trying to build as much as possible in-house and only for the purpose of their spatial computing platform: from optics and chips to the operating system. * The computer vision system needs to be optimized for outdoor use and all weather conditions just like self-driving cars. It needs to do tracking, face and object recognition, depth estimation, lighting and so on at the same time all the time - on a mobile device. A solution could be to do all of these things with a single Deep Neural Network. * Other research areas include wave-guide technology for a larger Field of View, more focal planes, variable optics, meta-materials (nonlinear optics), small form-factor fiber displays, spatial-light modulators to control phase properties of light, volumetric video live streams. * There will have to be compromise, in the next five years compared to the goal. Magic Leap One: Creator Edition What's that?! ANSWER: A Spatial device, system & computer that you wear! SPECS: LIGHTPACK CPU NVIDIA® Parker SOC; 2 Denver 2.0 64-bit cores + 4 ARM Cortex A57 64-bit cores (2 A57’s and 1 Denver accessible to applications) * GPU NVIDIA Pascal™, 256 CUDA cores; Graphic APIs: OpenGL 4.5, Vulkan, OpenGL ES 3.3+ * RAM 8 GB * Storage Capacity 128 GB (actual available storage capacity 95GB) * Power Built-in rechargeable lithium-ion battery. Up to 3 hours continuous use. Battery life can vary based on use cases. Power level will be sustained when connected to an AC outlet. 45-watt USB-C Power Delivery (PD) charger * Connectivity Bluetooth 4.2, WiFi 802.11ac/b/g/n, USB-C LIGHTWARE * Audio Output Onboard speakers and 3.5mm jack with audio spatialization processing * Audio Input Voice (speech to text) + real world audio (ambient) CONTROL * Haptics LRA Haptic Device * Tracking 6DoF (position and orientation) * Trackpad Touch sensitive * LEDs 12-LED (RGB) ring with diffuser * Power Built-in rechargeable lithium-ion battery. Up to 7.5 hours continuous use. 15-watt USB-C charger * Other inputs 8-bit resolution Trigger Button; Digital Bumper Button; Digital Home Button Here, let me explain: Well... can I go further in depth? * They also run on Unity3D & Unreal4 Engines. One Magic Leap Mystery Solved-Former Senior Dev Paul Reynolds Confirms Unity & Unreal After many months of endless speculation over the mysterious augmented reality platform Magic Leap, software engineers… Paul Reynolds Confirms ALL Game Engines For Magic Leap On an Early 2015Voices of VR Podcast #96 Magic Leap, Looking to Support ANY Game Engine (2015) * The ML1 is the first iteration in a series of devices that will revolutionize the flow of technology in the modern age. It is like early access for all kinds of content creators, developers, and enthusiasts and optimized for use at home, workplaces, third places, and locations like theme parks or theaters. * It will ship in 2018. (Completed) The SDK is already released. Pre-Order and pricing will come together. The price will be comparable to a premium laptop computer. At least initially, Magic Leap One won’t be in retail stores like Best Buy because it needs to be shown off in a way that helps illustrate the benefits of the system. Expect to get demos at events in the course of 2018. * ML1 (or the Magic Leap One, although sometimes just referred to as the prior for shorthand reference,) is a self-contained wearable, a combination of a headset, an external computer, and a controller. The headset has 4 cameras for 6DoF and hand tracking, 1 depth sensor, 1 photo camera, 2 speakers, 4 microphones to sense where the sound is coming from and a real-time computer vision processor. The headset is attached by a wire to an external computer for application processing, which you hang on your pants pocket. The controller also has 6DoF tracking, force control, and haptic feedback. The actual headset plus its final components will look not too dissimilar from these. And, the insides of the headset will be close to this and this. * ML1 uses an external computer and headband with “crown temple” design to reduce the weight on the head. The headset comes in 2 size options and the forehead pad, nose pieces, and temple pads can be customized to tweak the comfort and fit * Specs like CPU, GPU, RAM, internal storage or whether there is a card slot are still not public but said to be comparable to a laptop computer. * The battery life is similar to a high-end tablet for comparable experiences: watching movies, browsing etc. But it is shorter the more compute expensive the apps are. * Peripherals like a keyboard can be connected via Bluetooth. Internet connection via Wi-Fi. * The Field of View is much smaller than in VR headsets. But it is larger than the FoV of the Microsoft HoloLens. The details are still not public. * Magic Leap will take prescription details to build into the lenses for those who typically wear glasses. * ML1 uses 3D audio, which mimics the real world and relays distance and intensity. This allows you to hear exactly where a sound is coming from. * Privacy: the device with its sensors creates a user profile (geometry and mesh of the scanned rooms and what kinds of objects are in there; user habits; eye, head and hand tracking data; a voice model and so on) and stores and protects it in Magic Leap’s cloud solution. The user is explicitly notified of what kind of data an app wants to get access to and then the user gives or denies the permission. There is a tradeoff between privacy and the potential quality of experiences which, for instance, can use eye-tracking data to know when a user looks at an avatar. * Details of the device could change until it is released because the work on prototypes is continually advancing. * 2D videos of demos have surfaced over the years but we don’t know how close they are to the capabilities of ML1: * Gimble + Solar System Desktop * ' Star Wars' * Tonandi * Shopping * Robot occlusion * Lamp light effects More Demos: * Magic Leap | Original Concept Video * Magic Leap | Demos: Everyday Magic with Mixed Reality * Magic Leap | Demos: Waking Up with Mixed Reality * Magic Leap | News: Joining Forces with Lucasfilm * Alibaba's Mixed Reality Shopping App on Magic Leap [Chinese] Next Generation * Optional wireless connection of the headset and external computer. The wireless connection will probably have reduced bandwidth and slightly higher latency compared to the wire but will be sufficient for some applications. * A bigger Field of View. * Probably some optimization for outdoor use and a smaller headset. * Different versions with different price points for consumers/creators. And probably versions for different occupations and for healthcare, as well as location-based experiences (theme parks, theatres, stadiums). YouTube Playlists * One * Two * Three Tweet Stream By Best By All Broadcasts ******* Important Twitch Streams ******* Magic Leap ******* avear ******* webmixedreality ******* Exokit Cool, so what are the Other Magic Leap Web Profiles? Other Social media ******* Magic Leap on Facebook ******* Search Results on FaceBook ******* Magic Leap On Reddit ******* Magic Leap | crunchbase ******* Stories matching “magic leap” on Flipboard ******* #MagicLeap - Twitter Search ******* Magic Leap - YouTube ******* VRWiki - Magic Leap ******* Magic Leap :: Next Reality » Bringing the impossible worlds of our imagination to life. Jobs Lists ******* Jobs at Magic Leap, Inc. ******* Currently hiring jobs for Magic Leap ******* Jobs At Magic Leap, Inc, On LInkedin 404 Error Pages Well, We know about the hardware, now.. so what about the software? In other words, I'm asking.... Are there any Partnerships and known developers? Unreal Engine | Intensely Graphical 3-D Game Engine ******* Unity | Graphical 3-D Game Engine (Not as powerful as Unreal Engine) ******* Mozilla MR | WebXR blog.mozvr.com ******* Onshape | Cloud-based CAD ******* Twilio | Avatar Chat ******* Vizzario | Vision Performance, Analytics ******* Weta Workshop | Weta Gameshop | Dr. Grordbort’s Invaders and DLC ******* NBA and Turner Broadcasting | App with 2D and volumetric video ******* Framestore 'The Age of Starlight' by Brian Cox, Kevin MacDonald, Tim Webber |And Again |Related Tweet ******* Lucasfilm | ILMxLAB | Star Wars IP ******* Niantic | Location-based games | Potential IP: Pokemon, Harry Potter ******* Warner Bros | Investor | Potential IP: Ready Player One, Harry Potter, The Matrix etc ******* Madefire | Digital Comic Books including content developed by Magic Leap in-house ******* Royal Shakespeare Company |Alternative Link | Media Research Limited at Goldsmiths University of London, University of Portsmouth & NESTA | Research for Mixed Reality Theatre ******* 8i | Volumetric Capture ******* Wingnut AR | Storytelling and interactive entertainment ******* Fable | Interactive storytelling ******* Felix & Paul Studios | Cinematic virtual reality ******* MPC Advertising | VFX for film, advertising, entertainment ******* EON Reality | AR/VR Platform ******* Schell Games | Education, entertainment games | Potential IP: Toontown ******* Flarb | Game Design With Unity3D ******* WITHIN | AR/VR content platform ******* Warpin Media | Strategy, tech, concept, production for clients ******* Groove Jones | Studio specializing in 360 media commercial productions ******* Meow Wolf | Art collective and production company ******* NorthSouth Studios | Full service multimedia studio ******* The Mill | Audiovisual music app Tonandi feat. Sigur Ros ******* Amazon | Shopping ******* Alibaba | Shopping ******* Wayfair | Shopping ******* Cisco Systems | Networking hardware ******* Axel Springer | Digital Publisher ******* Farm | Healthcare Products | Some more Information,Tweet |Article ******* Technical Solutions | Healthcare Products ******* NASCENT | Nanotechnology Research ******* Molecular Foundry | Nanotechnology Research ******* CoMotion | UW Startup Project ******* Extality |Company Website ******* Rebel Camp |Company Website ******* AT&T | Pioneering Technologies,Unmatched Network, Content Platform, And Vast Customer Ecosystem, 5G ******* String |Company Site ******* Bionic Eye | Long Term Research Project by Joseph Rizzo, Outside Adviser To Magic Leap | 0:48 Time-Stamp ******* Nintendo |Related Thread ******* TriggerGlobal | Specializes Trans-formative or disruptive digital, social, ad tech, and marketing tech businesses. ******* NomTek Mobile ******* Air NZ | Tourism, Airliner ******* Next 15 Marketing Group ******* DoD / The Department Of Defense | Awarded Magic Leap, Inc. A patent & A Contract / Partnership ******* Disney | Entertainment, Movies, Cruise Liners, Real Estait, Theme Parks, Augmented Reality, Iconic Character Space, Etc... ******* Sigur Ros | Tonandi ******* Rovio | Angry Birds Media ******* Monocle Society | | Story Telling Gaming ******* Square Slice Studios | Comics, Comic Book Movie / T.V. / ART, & Culture |Alternative Link ******* Headspace Studio | Entertainment, Subscription Service ******* Imaginarium Studios / Andy Serkis |Alternative Link | Entertainment ******* Wacom | Tablet Company ******* Jabil | Supply Chain Manufacturing ******* Medical Realities | Leader in Medical Healthcare ******* Medivis ******* Game Of THrones / HBO ******* NTT DOCOMO | Invester and partnership to bring Spatial Computing to Japan ******* AwesomenessTV | And Hulu & ViacomXR (ViacomCBS - scroll down to see) & R | Spatial Experience From Turner Broadcasting Network ' ******* 'Immersion Analytics | Analytics Visualizer. For the first time, you can use Magic Leap One to interact with your data for free-form, multi-dimensional exploration ******* Out There | Immersive Musical, Only In Mixed Reality ******* Future Sight AR | Katana App For Construction Workers ******* BadVR SeeSignal From BadVR App For Data Visualization ******* DOW JONES | DOWN JONES APP for Magic Leap World ******* Health Care Partnerships |Brainlab | SyncThink | The Dan Marino Foundation | Lucile Packard Children’s Hospital Stanford ******* Kubold | Dinosaur Kit ******* These Sleepless Nights | Documentary On Homelessness To Raise Awareness ******* ICP | PuzzleAR App By ICP & OnTop Studios For Magic Leap World ******* CNN | CNN News Channel For Magic Leap ******* SK Telecom | Creates next-generation immersive media environment utilizing Magic Leap’s devices, such as premier spatial computing platform, the Magic Leap One, and SKT’s 5G network. ******* Sketchfab | WebXR Support ******* H&Moschino Clothing Line H&M & Moschino & Warpin Media, Media which is known for making magic with immersive technology 3-way partnerships. ******* Abcomrents | Press Release | Magic Leap One Mixed Reality Rental Service ******* UM | FIRST 'MAGICVERSE' CAMPUS ******* Spotify | World Class Music Service ******* Google Cloud | Google Cloud services ******* WSJ / Wall Street Journal | wall | Introducing the Wall Street Journal Stock Market on Magic Leap ******* Medivis | Human Anatomy In XR *******'Arvizio | Data Visualization' *******'Awesomeness | Hulu, Viacom, Turner Broadcasting Network, Multiway-Partnership' *******'HyperLoopTT HyperLoopTT & Nomtech Mobile Two-in-One Partnership' *******'Boston Consulting Group |Website URL' *******'BNP Paribas | WEBSITE URL, Real Estate' *******'Deloitte | Website URL, Audit, Consulting, Advisory, and Tax Services' *******'JetBlue Vacations | Website URL Vacation Packages' *******'McLaren | Website URL | Automobile Industry ' *******'Skender | Website URL, Construction' *******'Taqtile | Spatial Learn & Assist / Productivity Tool' *******'Food52 | Spatial Recipies' *******'EXA | Spatial Music' *******'Magic Lines | Parkinsons Treatment ' *******'Giant Army | Purveyor Of Universe Sandbox On Magic Leap' *******'MetaNautVR | Creates Gadgeteer On Magic Leap' *******'Monocle Society | Weave: Story Telling Dice Game For Magic Leap One' *******'MEDICALHOLODECK | Medical Virtual And Augmented Reality Applications' *******'Versus | Smart Spatial Spaces & Domains' *******'Nexus Studios | "From Annie, Emmy & Oscar-nominated animated film, to BAFTA & Cannes Grand Prix winning branded content & highly acclaimed innovation, we create award-winning film & interactive experiences across every imaginable platform"' *******'PRELOADED | Education' *******'Resolution Games | Angry Birds AR & Glimt' *******'Xennial Digital | Education' *******'Aesthetic Interactive | Entertainment''' *******Obsess | Immersive E-Commerce''' *******'Alien Trap | Immersive Creator Tooling/Tools' *******'roOoMy | Leaders In CGI & 3D Modeling' *******'Immersiv Analytics | Spatial Analytical Analysis' *******'Spatial | Collaboration & Productivity' *******'Spatiate | Digital Art App By The #LeapSquad! (Now The #LeapNation) <3' *******'AtlasV | ' *******'VIM AEC | Architecture - Home Construction' ******* Arvizio | MR Studio - Augmented & Mixed Reality for the Enterprise ******* 'Affirm | F'inancial lender of installment loans for consumers to use at the point of sale to finance a purchase. Other Developers & Team Members Apps (Special Rooms Opened by Keys as an example shown in patents) Can you name some? Examples of Apps (5 Mile Test, Toothbrush Test, The Halo Test, Innovation, Use Mixed Reality Meshing, Spatialized Audio, Controls ) ******* Vroom! Racing ******* Impulse — Movement (Learn to Dance, Walk, Yoga, Stand Still) ******* Catastrophe! ******* Secret Layers ******* Room Advisor ******* Toon Town ******* Gadgeteer ******* Tag ******* Grimoire ******* Sensibility ******* Dragon ******* Tick, Tick Boom! ******* Earliest Demos: Gerald Goes Bananas ******* Virtual Assistant ******* Ghost Girl ******* Alibaba E-commerce ******* Star Wars w/ ILMxLAB (Multiple Experiences Confirmed) Who has tried it? ******* Kevin Kelly ******* Mike J Mika ******* Andre Iguodala ******* Ricky Gervais ******* Ernest Cline ******* Shaq ******* Rachel Metz ******* Felecia Hatcher ******* David M. Ewalt ******* John Markoff ******* Scott Dadich ******* Brian Crecente ******* Beyonce ******* Benedect Evans ******* Saudi Prince How much will it cost? ******* Starting Price Tier: $2,295 *******'Company Locations:' Plantation ******* Investors: ******* Advisers: ******* Outside Directors Observers ******* ' Founders' ******* ' Memberships' ******* ' Licenses' ******* Acquisitions ''' '''Cyber Security Company, NorthBit ** Game Studio FuzzyCube Software ** 3D Division of Dacuda ** Optics, Patterned Media, R2R Processing of Molecular Imprints ** Virtroid is a provider of a three-dimensional (3D) based technology application intended to help people to create photorealistic 3D content. ** computes.io, Advanced Cloud Meshing, MagicVerse Platform ** mimesysvr, Telepresence Company Partner and acquisition AR / VR Vergence accommodation forces multiple views as seen on this photo the Magic Leap One although still highly speculative Some of the first features of the first version of the SDK before shipments rollout (yet still) listed here by Paul Reynolds, Former Magic Leap employee In 2010 the building of the studio forSparkydog & Friends and recording of the album led to the formation of Magic Leap Studios, a production company that would focus on cool indie music and animated/CG feature films based on a graphic novel. He traveled to New Zealand to Weta Workshop and struck up a relationship with. Magic Leap was incubated at Weta, Abovitz said. July 2011 at Comic Con San Diego Magic Leap Inc and Weta Workshop announce "The Hour Blue" (a hidden world, mythopoeia, The Red Morevekian™ King) - feature films and release AR app for phones with String.co September 2011, Island Records founder Chris Blackwell invited Abovitz to his GoldenEye resort in Jamaica, the former estate of author Ian Fleming. Abovitz saw people around him looking at their phone screens instead of the stunning natural surroundings. “I thought, ‘I don’t want that anymore.’ And so I realized computing had to change and it had to go inward.” "The world is your new desktop." In May 2014, Alan Eustace, a senior Google computer scientist, visited. Eustace, a University of Central Florida grad, is better known for setting, in 2014, the record for the highest altitude free fall jump from 25.74 miles up in the stratosphere. Abovitz says Eustace sent an “epic email” to important people that Magic Leap had something “insanely awesome.” “He’s why we get funded,” Abovitz says. ******* What grants were given out? And to Whom? Wait a minute there were grants!? Yes, sir! Here, they are! ******* Everyone who got a grant HERE so far: ' History Of Magic Leap'